Revenir pour tout recommencer
by CptJackHarkness
Summary: Se passe après la saison 7 de Supernatural, risque de spoilers pour ceux/celles qui ne sont pas allé(e)s aussi loin. Pour Torchwood, je ne suis pas vraiment le canon de la série. Ceci est une histoire slash alors si vous n'aimez pas, passez votre chemin ;)
1. Version courte

Bonjour à tous et à toutes, je poste ici ma première fiction sur la série Supernatural et j'ai pour ça décider de faire un crossover avec la série Torchwood.

Cette histoire a été écrite dans le cadre de la création du Fanzine n°2 du Forum French Fic Fanart, fanzine qui est sorti l'année dernière. Il y avait un certain challenge pour moi dans ce fanzine, car j'ai un nombre de page restreint, ce qui n'est pas facile pour moi.

C'est donc pour cela que je vais poster en premier la version courte (celle du fanzine) et dans un second temps, la version longue, telle que je l'avais imaginée depuis le début.

Je ne possède aucun des personnages des deux séries Supernatural et Torchwood, certains appartiennent à Eric Kripke et d'autres à Russell T. Davies, je ne fais qu'emprunter ces personnages.

Bonne lecture !

En espérant que cela vous plaira ;)

* * *

Revenir pour tout recommencer :

.

Dans un entrepôt de la baie de Cardiff, un portail lumineux bleu s'ouvrit et deux hommes en sortirent.

_ Où sommes-nous ? demanda Dean.

_ Je ne sais pas, lui répondit Castiel.

_ Tu penses que l'on a réussi ?

_ Je le crois. Comment vas-ta jambe ? demanda-t-il alors que le chasseur s'appuyait un peu plus sur lui.

_ Il faut stopper le saignement.

_ Viens, asseyons-nous.

.

Les deux hommes se posèrent à même le sol et l'ange commença à déchirer le jean pour voir la blessure. Ce fut délicat, le chasseur avait été poignardé derrière la jambe.

.

Flashback :

Trois hommes se dirigeaient vers une lueur bleutée, il s'agissait de la sortie du Purgatoire. L'information venait de Benny, vampire de son état, qui avait promis à Dean de lui montrer son emplacement en échange de son bon de sortie. Ils avaient conclu cet accord, avant d'aller chercher Castiel, un ange ou plutôt SON ange.

Le céleste était en train de gravir la petite colline qui permettait l'accès à la sortie. Benny montait juste derrière lui et le chasseur fermait la marche.

Le jeune homme était mi-parcours, lorsqu'un groupe de Léviathans débarqua. L'une des gueules béantes s'approcha du chasseur qui réussit à le tuer, sans chuter.

.

_ Continues à monter, lui dit le vampire qui venait de se jeter dans la mêlée.

.

Dean recommença à grimper, Castiel l'observait, voulant l'aider en cas de besoin. L'ange s'était allongé, afin de pouvoir aider son ami à monter.

A partir de là, tout se passa très vite, le Léviathan se débarrassa de Benny et se rua sur Dean, couteau en main. Ne pouvant bien atteindre le chasseur, il le poignarda dans la jambe, sachant que l'odeur du sang allait attirer du monde.

Avec cette blessure, Dean eut du mal à poursuivre son ascension, Castiel l'aidait comme il le pouvait mais il glissait et savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps.

Benny, voyant que le chasseur avait du mal et qu'il ne pourrait pas franchir le portail à temps, se débarrassa de son assaillant. Il arriva ensuite à hauteur du jeune homme et le tira vers la lumière bleutée.

.

_ Vas-y, dit-il à Castiel. Je m'occupe de le passer dedans.

_ Il faut que tu viennes avec nous, dit le chasseur.

_ Désolé mon frère, on ne va pas avoir le temps.

_ Mais je te l'avais promis Benny.

_ Ce n'est pas grave. Vas-y, je serais heureux de t'avoir aidé.

_ Tu vas te sacrifier pour nous ? lui demanda l'ange.

_ Vous n'êtes pas à votre place vous deux, ici.

_ Merci Benny, dit Dean au bord de l'inconscient.

_ Prends soin de lui, l'ange.

_ Promis, répondit-il.

.

Castiel soutenait le jeune homme et franchirent le portail ensemble, après un dernier regard, triste, au vampire qui leur avait sauvé la vie, en les amenant là. Après leur passage, la lueur bleue disparut.

Fin Flashback

.

L'ange lui fit un garrot avec sa chemise, seul vêtement à être resté intact après une année au Purgatoire. Castiel n'ayant pas récupéré entièrement ses pouvoirs pour le soigner.

Au moment de se relever, ils entendirent un grognement au loin.

.

SPNTWSPNTW

.

Dans la base souterraine de Torchwood, l'alarme anti-weevil se déclencha et les agents partirent rapidement pour le lieu de l'intervention.

Ils arrivèrent au moment où deux hommes se faisaient attaqués, ils étaient sales et l'un d'entre eux était blessé, et l'odeur du sang avait attiré les aliens. Soudain une lumière blanche et aveuglante envahit l'entrepôt, tuant les deux créatures des égouts.

Dean était au sol, inconscient dans les bras de son ange. Tout d'abord méfiant envers ces étrangers, Castiel se rendit compte qu'ils ne voulaient que les aider et se décida à les suivre.

Ils les amenèrent au véhicule d'intervention où étaient déjà rendus deux des agents de Torchwood. Avec un peu de persuasion, le médecin put examiner le chasseur.

De retour à la base, Owen lui fit un scanner, une des créatures l'avait envoyé s'écraser contre une caisse en bois, alors qu'il essayait de défendre l'ange. Rien à signaler, sauf une bosse qui était en train de prendre forme à l'arrière de son crâne.

.

SPNTWSPNTW

.

Une demi-heure plus tard, quand le chasseur reprit connaissance, vint l'heure des explications.

.

_ Alors comme ça vous êtes un chasseur de créatures surnaturelles et vous un ange ? demanda l'informaticienne.

_ Et vous venez de passer une année au Purgatoire ?

_ C'est assez bien résumé, sourit Dean. Je me demande ce qu'a pu devenir Sam, s'adressa-t-il à Castiel.

_ Nous le retrouverons une fois que nous serons de retour aux Etats-Unis.

_ Nous devrions vite repartir, souffla le chasseur.

_ Je dois pouvoir vous aider à le retrouver de par les systèmes de vidéo de surveillance.

_ Vous pouvez faire ça ?

_ Bien sûr, qu'elle le peut, c'est un génie, les informa le médecin.

.

La jeune femme rougit devant le compliment de son compagnon.

.

_ Vous, les Américains, vous avez des caméras de surveillance, ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué.

_ Sam et moi avons été entraînés par notre père, qui était marine, alors il sait comment ne pas se faire repérer.

_ Donnez-moi quelques jours, je vais faire au mieux.

_ Je vous remercie.

_ Mais de rien Dean, et s'il vous plaît, tutoies-moi, je préférerais.

_ Ok, dit-il en souriant.

.

SPNTWSPNTW

.

Les jours qui suivirent furent liés à l'avancement des recherches de la jeune femme, Ianto l'aidait dans cette lourde tâche. Dean et Castiel s'étaient proposés pour les remplacer pour les missions de terrain. Jack avait accepté cette aide, lui qui n'aimait pas envoyer les deux plus jeunes sur le terrain.

L'aîné des Winchester n'avait plus de difficultés à se déplacer, Castiel lui ayant soigner sa blessure dès qu'il eut récupéré ses pouvoirs.

.

SPNTWSPNTW

.

De part cette aventure, l'ange et le chasseur étaient devenus plus proches que jamais, craignant toujours pour la vie de l'un ou de l'autre, ils vivaient tous les deux dangereusement.

Ce soir-là, après le repas avec les membres et nouveaux amis des deux hommes, ils avaient regagné la pièce spécialement aménagée pour eux.

La porte se referma derrière Dean qui se dirigea vers la petite salle d'eau, il fut arrêté par deux bras autour de sa taille. Il se cala contre le torse de l'ange appréciant cette étreinte chaleureuse pendant quelques minutes avant de se retourner et de poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'ange.

Le jeune homme, dragueur invétéré et appréciant les aventures d'un soir avec une jeune femme rencontrée dans un bar, qui se croyait 100% hétéro, était tombé amoureux de Castiel, dont le véhicule était le corps d'un homme.

Les deux hommes poursuivirent cette étreinte par une douche coquine avant d'aller se coucher, la tête de Dean posée sur l'épaule de Castiel.

.

SPNTWSPNTW

.

Cela faisait deux semaines que l'ange et le chasseur étaient revenus du Purgatoire et qu'ils appréciaient la routine qui s'était installée avec les membres de Torchwood.

Ce matin-là, pendant le petit-déjeuner, un des nombreux programmes de la jeune femme émit un bip, indiquant qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose.

En effet, ce dernier avait repéré Sam Winchester à Kermit, au Texas. L'heure du départ arriva donc et ce fut tristement qu'ils durent quitter leurs nouveaux amis.

.

_ Prenez soin de vous et faites attention, leur dit Dean.

_ J'espère que tu pourras retrouver ton frère, leur dit Tosh.

_ Merci à vous tous pour tout ce que vous avez fait.

_ Tiens, Dean, c'est ma carte. Réfléchis bien à ma proposition et n'oublies pas de donner des nouvelles de temps en temps, lui dit Jack.

_ Ne t'en fais pas. Nous pouvons y aller, Cas, je suis prêt.

.

Dans un bruissement d'ailes, les deux hommes disparurent. Les membres de Torchwood se retournèrent vers leur leader, voulant obtenir des explications.

.

_ Un jour, Dean m'a dit qu'il voulait arrêter la chasse, maintenant qu'il avait trouvé Castiel, il voulait essayer d'avoir une vie normale.

_ Et, tu lui as proposé de venir bosser avec nous ? demanda Owen.

_ En effet, ils nous ont bien aidés quand ils étaient là, remarqua le gallois.

_ Tu penses qu'il va accepter ?

_ J'en suis quasiment sûr.

.

SPNTWSPNTW

.

Comme si souvent depuis un an, Sam Winchester pensait à son frère disparu en regardant l'Impala, la voiture chérie de son aîné, son bébé comme il l'appelait. Sam s'était souvent moqué de Dean, mais il savait à quel point, elle était précieuse à ses yeux. Leur père lui avait offerte quand le jeune homme avait été en âge d'aller chasser seul.

Ce soir-là, alors qu'il sortait du motel où il travaillait en tant qu'homme à tout faire, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qui allait suivre. Son grand frère était assis sur le capot de sa voiture avec Castiel, il avait l'air en forme. Dean lui sourirait, il lui avait tant manqué. Il s'avança rapidement et le prit dans ses bras. Des larmes de joie perlèrent à ses yeux.

.

_ Je suis si heureux de te revoir.

_ Moi aussi, Sam, tu m'as manqué.

_ Où étais-tu passé ? Je t'ai cherché partout, sans réussir à te retrouver.

_ On a été envoyé au Purgatoire en restant trop près de Dick Roman, quand il a explosé.

_ Pendant toute une année ?

_ Oui, nous sommes revenus, il y a quelques semaines. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

_ J'ai arrêté la chasse Dean. J'ai commencé une nouvelle vie.

_ Ah, lui répondit son frère.

_ Venez, on sera mieux ailleurs pour discuter.

.

Durant le trajet qui les menait chez son frère, Dean remarqua qu'il avait l'air heureux, qu'il avait pu se refaire une nouvelle vie, loin de la chasse et de tous ces dangers.

Il sentit l'odeur du chien dans sa précieuse Impala et en fit la remarque à son frère. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'inspecter de long en large avant l'arrivée de son frère, voir s'il prenait soin de son bébé.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Sam se gara dans l'allée d'une maison de banlieue où se trouvait une autre voiture.

.

_ Amelia a du rentrer.

.

Dean fut heureux de rencontrer la jeune femme qui avait permis à son frère de se ranger et fit aussi la connaissance de Bounty. La vétérinaire fut tout aussi heureuse de faire la connaissance de l'aîné Winchester dont elle avait beaucoup entendu parler.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, les deux Winchester s'étaient éloignés échangeant sur l'année qui venait de s'écouler. Sam apprit donc que son grand frère s'était rapproché de Castiel, il en était heureux.

.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

_ Je pense que je vais accepter la proposition de Jack et retourner à Cardiff avec Castiel.

_ Ça va faire une sacrée distance pour se voir.

_ En effet, mais on restera en contact, il y a d'autres moyens de communications.

_ Oui. Tu pourras récupérer ta voiture.

_ Comment est-ce que tu vas faire, toi ? s'inquiéta Dean.

_ J'en ai une autre, je savais bien que tu reviendrais un jour.

.

L'aîné fit une accolade à son frère, avant de s'éloigner et de sortir la carte de visite du leader de Torchwood.

.

_ Jack, c'est Dean.

_ Bonjour, alors tu l'as retrouvé ?

_ En effet. J'ai bien réfléchi à ta proposition et je l'accepte. Sam a laissé tomber la chasse et s'est reconstruit une nouvelle vie, je vais faire de même avec Castiel.

_ Très bien, dis moi quand est-ce que tu veux arriver ?

_ D'ici quelques jours, je pense.

_ Nous vous attendrons.

_ J'aurais un service à te demander.

_ Oui, je t'écoute.

_ Est-ce que tu sais comment faire rapatrier une voiture ? Sans que l'on ouvre le coffre.

_ Oui, je vais faire le nécessaire et je te rappelle.

_ Une nouvelle fois, merci.

.

Dean raccrocha et retourna auprès de son frère, Castiel et Amelia, leur annonçant que leur départ serait dans quelques jours.

Après tant d'années de chasses et de dangers, il avait fallu que Dean soit envoyé dans le pire endroit créé par Dieu, se rendant compte de tous ceux qu'il avait perdus. Revenir du Purgatoire allait permettre au chasseur de tout recommencer avec son ange et de vivre une nouvelle vie.

.

THE END

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Est-ce que je poste la version longue ?


	2. Version longue

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Je reviens sur après un temps d'absence pour recommencer à poster. Trêves de bavardage, j'ai posté, il y a plusieurs mois, une version courte de cette histoire, car elle devait respecter un certain nombre de pages pour être intégrée dans le Fanzine n°2 de French Fics Fanart.

Cependant, la version courte ne me plaisait pas trop, alors j'ai décidé de l'étoffer et voila qui a donné naissance à cette version-là.

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos retours sur cette histoire, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs (qu'ils soient construits). Je ne sais pas du tout ce que vous pensez de ce mélange d'univers.

Pour vous rappeler la version courte, Dean et Castiel en revenant du Purgatoire, débarquaient à travers la faille de Cardiff et étaient récupérés par les membres de Torchwood. On peut dire que deux personnages de Supernatural intégrer l'univers de Torchwood, mais j'ai vraiment envie d'écrire une histoire où l'univers de la chasse de Supernatural, s'invite dans Torchwood. Ben oui, parce que les vampires, loups-garous, démons, ... ne sont pas uniquement présents aux USA.

Mais avant de me lancer dans un tel projet, j'aimerais savoir si cela pourrait vous intéresser.

Sur ce, retour à la version longue de cette histoire et bonne lecture !

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Supernatural appartiennent à Eric Kripke et ceux de Torchwood à Russell T. Davies, je ne fais que les emprunter pour cette histoire.

* * *

À la base de Torchwood Cardiff, l'alarme de la faille se déclencha, obligeant les membres a quitté la réunion en cours. Tosh se dirigea vers son poste et nota les coordonnées de l'activation. Owen récupéra sa trousse de secours alors qu'Ianto s'occupait des armes.

Le leader les attendait au parking souterrain, dans le véhicule. Lorsque les trois agents arrivèrent, ils s'engagèrent rapidement dans la circulation fluide.

En quelques minutes, suivant les indications de la jeune femme, ils arrivèrent sur les lieux de l'intervention. Devant l'entrepôt, ils décidèrent de se séparer pour couvrir plus de terrain.

.

_ Faites attention et on reste en contact, fit le leader.

.

Chaque agent abdiqua avant de partir chacun de leur côté.

Tosh avait fini de parcourir une allée et elle s'engagea dans la seconde. De sa lampe de poche, elle éclaira une forme au sol qui semblait être un corps.

Elle s'approcha de l'homme inconscient, il avait une blessure ouverte à la jambe droite qui avait beaucoup saigné. Ses vêtements étaient sales et déchirés par endroits. S'accroupissant à côté de lui, elle posa son index dans le cou de l'homme cherchant un pouls.

.

_ J'ai trouvé quelque chose, dit la jeune femme dans son oreillette. Owen, il faut que tu viennes.

.

Tous les agents rejoignirent la Japonaise et l'inconnu. Alors que le Gallois cherchait ses papiers dans une poche, Owen avait commencé les premiers soins sur le blessé, il avait enfilé des gants chirurgicaux et déchirait le jean, là où se trouvait la blessure.

.

_ Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé, dit Jack en leur montrant ce qui ressemblait à une arme. Il y aussi un revolver, le sien, je suppose.

_ J'ai trouvé ses papiers et son téléphone portable.

_ On ne peut pas l'emmener à l'hôpital, dit le médecin.

_ Tu veux le ramener à la base ? demanda Jack.

_ Oui, ce serait mieux, mais je vais avoir besoin du brancard.

_ Nous, on va chercher le véhicule, occupez-vous de lui.

.

Tosh aida son collègue à soigner l'homme sous leurs yeux, la jeune femme attrapa les affaires dont avait besoin Owen.

Alors que le docteur Harper appliquait du désinfectant, l'inconnu ouvrit brièvement les yeux.

.

_ Cas… Castiel, murmura-t-il avant de sombrer de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

.

Les deux agents cherchèrent à comprendre ce qu'il avait dit alors que le Capitaine revenait avec le véhicule d'intervention.

Les agents installèrent l'inconnu sur le brancard et le portèrent à la voiture. Jack reprit le volant et conduisit rapidement jusqu'à la base.

Une fois au parking souterrain, Owen et Tosh amenèrent le transbordeur à la baie médicale, avant de s'occuper du blessé de l'entrepôt.

Le docteur Harper, aidé de la Japonaise, soigna les blessures présentes un peu partout sur le corps de l'homme qu'ils avaient trouvé. Ils lui enlevèrent ses vêtements sales, lui enfilant un pyjama d'hôpital à la place, ils aperçurent un drôle de tatouage, sur le haut de son torse. Ils lui nettoyèrent le visage et les bras avec une serviette propre.

Une fois que ce fut fini, ils le laissèrent et Owen se rendit auprès de son supérieur pour lui faire son rapport complet sur leur inconnu.

.

SPNTWSPNTW

.

Quelques heures plus tard, le jeune homme reprit connaissance, ses yeux mirent une ou deux minutes avant de s'adapter à la lumière ambiante. Essayant de s'asseoir, il observa les lieux, cherchant à savoir où il était et ce qui c'était passé durant les dernières heures.

.

_ Où suis-je ? demanda-t-il au médecin qui venait vérifier sa blessure à la jambe.

_ Vous êtes à la base de Torchwood, lui répondit le leader, appuyé à la rambarde de l'infirmerie. Pouvons-nous savoir qui vous êtes ?

_ Je m'appelle Dean Winchester, qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Où suis-je ?

_ Vous êtes à Cardiff ?

_ Quoi, au Pays de Galles, mais je pensais que je reviendrais près de l'endroit où j'ai disparu, s'étonna-t-il.

_ …

_ J'étais aux États-Unis.

_ Cela fait une sacrée différence en effet, dit Owen en finissant le pansement.

_ Comment est-ce que j'ai pu atterrir ici ? Sans vouloir vous offenser.

_ Je pense que c'est à cause de la faille.

_ Tu le penses sérieusement ? demanda le médecin

_ Pardon, mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

_ Il se trouve que la ville de Cardiff est traversée par une faille spatio-temporelle.

_ C'est totalement dingue, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

_ Cela ne vous semble pas étrange ? Le questionna Owen.

_ Croyez-moi ou non, mais j'essayais de sortir du seul endroit où sont envoyées les pires créatures… le Purgatoire.

.

Owen et Jack le regardèrent un moment, mais ce qui surprit le plus le chasseur, ce fut le manque de réaction de la part des deux autres hommes.

.

_ Vous ne semblez pas surpris, que faites-vous dans cette base ?

_ Je viens de vous parler de cette faille, et bien, il se trouve qu'elle recrache des créatures venues d'autres endroits dans l'univers.

.

Ce fut au tour de Dean de les regarder sans rien dire, le leader prit à son tour la parole.

.

_ Ah ! Vous non plus, vous n'êtes pas surpris ?

_ Je me disais bien que je finirais par en croiser un jour, mais je n'osais pas vraiment y croire.

_ Que faites-vous chez vous et comment vous êtes-vous retrouvés au Purgatoire ?

.

Le chasseur leur raconta son histoire : la chasse des créatures, de la vengeance de leur père pour retrouver le démon qui avait tué leur mère, et le fait que lui et son frère ne savaient rien faire d'autre. Il leur parla de toutes les créatures qu'ils avaient vues, de celles qu'il avait tuées, pour sauver des vies et empêcher la fin du monde. Alors qu'il en arrivait à la partie où il avait tué Dick Roman, le chef des Léviathans et de la manière dont il s'était retrouvé dans cet endroit, qu'il trouvait pur, malgré les créatures qu'il renfermait, il se mit à penser à Castiel.

.

_ Je ne suis pas sorti seul de cet endroit, où est Castiel ?

_ Qui est Castiel ?

_ C'est un ange, on était au Purgatoire ensemble et l'on en est sortis tous les deux.

_ Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans l'entrepôt où l'on vous a trouvé.

_ Est-ce qu'il a pu être expédié ailleurs, je dois absolument le retrouver.

_ On va aller voir Tosh, elle pourra nous aider.

_ Merci, est-ce que je peux venir avec vous ?

_ Vous avez besoin de repos.

_ J'ai connu pire, je prendrais du repos quand je l'aurais retrouvé.

_ Encore, un patient qui ne m'écoute pas, c'est bien ma veine, dit le médecin en haussant les épaules.

.

Le chasseur se leva de son lit. Sa blessure se réveilla au moment où il posait les pieds sur le sol. Il ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur.

.

_ Comment est-ce que vous avez pu être poignardé à cet endroit ? demanda Owen, curieux.

_ C'était juste avant de franchir le portail du Purgatoire.

.

Flashback :

.

Trois hommes se dirigeaient vers une lueur bleutée, il s'agissait de la sortie du Purgatoire. L'information venait de Benny, vampire de son état, qui avait promis à Dean de lui montrer son emplacement en échange de son bon de sortie. Ils avaient conclu cet accord, avant d'aller chercher Castiel, un ange ou plutôt SON ange.

Le céleste était en train de gravir la petite colline qui permettait l'accès à la sortie. Benny montait juste derrière lui et le chasseur fermait la marche.

Le jeune homme était mi-parcours, lorsqu'un groupe de Léviathans débarqua. L'une des gueules béantes s'approcha du chasseur qui réussit à le tuer, sans chuter.

.

_ Continue à monter, lui dit le vampire qui venait de se jeter dans la mêlée.

.

Dean recommença à grimper, Castiel l'observait, voulant l'aider en cas de besoin. L'ange s'était allongé, afin de pouvoir aider son ami à monter.

À partir de là, tout se passa très vite, le Léviathan se débarrassa de Benny et se rua sur Dean, couteau en main. Ne pouvant bien atteindre le chasseur, il le poignarda dans la jambe, sachant que l'odeur du sang allait attirer du monde.

Avec cette blessure, Dean eut du mal à poursuivre son ascension, Castiel l'aidait comme il le pouvait, mais il glissait et savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps.

Benny, voyant que le chasseur avait du mal et qu'il ne pourrait pas franchir le portail à temps, se débarrassa de son assaillant. Il arriva ensuite à hauteur du jeune homme et le tira vers la lumière bleutée.

.

_ Vas-y, dit-il à Castiel.

_ Il faut que tu viennes avec nous, dit le chasseur.

_ Désolé mon frère, on ne va pas avoir le temps.

_ Mais je te l'avais promis Benny.

_ Ce n'est pas grave. Vas-y, je serais heureux de t'avoir aidé.

_ Tu vas te sacrifier pour nous ? Lui demanda l'ange.

_ Vous n'êtes pas à votre place vous deux, ici.

_ Merci Benny, dit Dean au bord de l'inconscience.

_ Prends soin de lui, l'ange.

_ Promis, répondit-il.

.

Castiel soutenait le jeune homme et ils franchirent le portail ensemble, après un dernier regard, triste, au vampire qui leur avait sauvé la vie, en les amenant là. Après leur passage, la lueur bleue disparut.

.

Fin Flashback

.

Dean suivit les deux hommes à la station informatique. Il observait les environs, soulagé qu'ils l'aient trouvé dans cet entrepôt, même s'il ne connaissait pas leurs noms.

Jack les avait précédés, expliquant la situation à Tosh.

.

_ Il va me falloir la description de votre ami, lui demanda la jeune femme.

_ Il porte un trench-coat beige et des vêtements blancs, c'est la tenue d'un hôpital psychiatrique.

.

Les membres le regardèrent sans comprendre.

.

_ C'est une autre longue histoire. Je vous la raconterais plus tard.

_ Je vais commencer les recherches à partir de l'entrepôt où on vous a trouvé.

_ Merci beaucoup. Je ne connais pas vos noms.

_ Ah, s'étonna la jeune femme, le nez dans ses recherches.

_ Toutes mes excuses, dit Jack. Je suis le Capitaine Jack Harkness, voici notre médecin Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato notre informaticienne et Ianto Jones, chef de la sécurité.

_ Enchanté, dit-il. Est-ce qu'il serait possible de faire des recherches dans la rue ?

_ Oui, bien sûr, nous allons vous accompagner.

_ Est-ce que je peux récupérer mes affaires ? demanda Dean en désignant son pyjama d'hôpital.

.

Owen lui indiqua que ses affaires étaient restées à l'infirmerie. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, voulant au plus vite retrouver Castiel.

Les trois membres de Torchwood et le chasseur prirent la direction du parking souterrain, où ils montèrent dans le SUV. Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient à l'entrepôt, commençant les recherches. Tosh les guidait depuis la base.

Ils quittèrent les lieux rapidement, chacun couvrant une sortie, espérant retrouver l'ange au plus vite. Dean ne voulait pas perdre espoir, mais cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils le cherchaient, sans résultat.

De temps en temps, il s'arrêtait pour l'appeler, mais il n'apparaissait pas comme avant.

Jack avait voulu rentrer, le jour se couchait et bientôt, ils ne verraient plus rien. Dean ne voulait pas partir, il ne voulait pas l'abandonner.

Alors une dernière fois, il essaya de l'appeler.

.

_ Castiel, où es-tu ? Ça fait des heures que l'on te cherche. Si tu m'entends, viens, s'il te plaît, demanda le chasseur, tristement. Cas, où es-tu ? dit-il en se laissant tomber au sol.

.

Jamais le chasseur ne s'était senti aussi désespéré par l'absence de son ami, de son ange. Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule, pensant que c'était un des agents de Torchwood, il ne bougea pas.

.

_ Je t'ai entendu Dean.

.

Cette voix, il la reconnaissait. Il se leva précipitamment, oubliant la douleur à la jambe qui était revenue à force de marcher.

.

_ Castiel, où étais-tu ? dit-il en le serrant dans ses bras.

_ Je ne sais pas, dit-il en acceptant l'étreinte. On a été séparé à notre arrivée, ici. Comme tu n'étais pas avec moi, je me suis lancé à ta recherche.

_ Dean, venez, on reprendra les recherches demain à l'aube, dit la voix d'Ianto au loin.

_ Qui sont-ils ?

_ Ils m'ont trouvé dans l'entrepôt et m'ont aidé à te chercher. Allons les retrouver.

_ Je te suis, sourit l'ange.

_ Attends, laisse-moi deux minutes pour t'observer, dit le chasseur, le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Je suis bien là, Dean, dit l'ange en posant ses mains sur son visage.

_ On a réussi Cas, on en est sorti.

_ Oui, il faut y aller.

.

Timidement, l'ange posa ses lèvres sur celles de son ami. L'Américain répondit au baiser, avant d'initier le second. L'ange se doutait bien que le chasseur allait avoir besoin de réconfort, il savait que son ami avait du mal à se rendre compte que leur horrible aventure au Purgatoire était bien finie. Cela leur avait au moins permis de se rapprocher et de se rendre compte à quel point ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre.

Ils marchèrent en direction des trois membres de Torchwood. Castiel avait passé son bras autour de la taille de Dean, qui avait fait de même. Le chasseur s'appuyait de plus en plus sur son ange, pour pouvoir continuer à marcher, Cas s'en rendit compte.

.

_ Tu boîtes ? Tu es blessé ?

_ Oui, tu sais, le Léviathan, juste avant de sortir.

_ Je me souviens.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas répondu dès le début ?

_ Je t'entendais, mais je ne pouvais pas venir. Ma Grâce me soignait.

_ D'accord.

.

SPNTWSPNTW

.

Les membres de Torchwood aidés par Tosh gardaient le contact et faisaient leur maximum pour retrouver l'ange, qui avait traversé la faille en même temps que le chasseur.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient dans les rues. Ils n'avaient rien et le jour commençait à décliner.

.

_ On ferait mieux de rentrer, dit Jack. On ne ferait rien de plus cette nuit.

_ Je suis d'accord avec toi.

_ Dean, venez, on reprendra les recherches demain à l'aube, dit le Gallois.

.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il se doutait bien que le chasseur devait être déçu de ne pas avoir retrouvé son ami. Il leur faudrait du temps.

.

_ Il en met du temps à revenir, se plaignit Owen.

_ Laisse-lui du temps, dit Ianto. Ce n'est pas facile pour lui.

_ Je sais, je l'ai bien vu, répondit Owen.

_ Regardez qui revient, dit Jack. Il a l'air d'être en bonne compagnie.

_ Tu crois que c'est lui Castiel.

_ Je pense que c'est plus que ça, reprit le leader en les observant.

.

Les deux amoureux vinrent à leur rencontre.

.

_ On peut rentrer, dit Jack en montant dans le véhicule.

.

Le Gallois rejoignit son compagnon à l'avant du véhicule alors qu'Owen, Dean et Castiel montaient à l'arrière.

.

_ Comment va ta blessure à la jambe ? demanda le médecin.

_ C'est un peu douloureux pour le moment.

_ Tu viendras me voir à l'infirmerie en arrivant.

_ Merci Owen.

.

Le trajet se fit dans le silence le plus complet, Jack observant les personnes à l'arrière du SUV. Dean avait posé la tête sur l'épaule de son ange et semblait somnoler. Castiel avait les bras autour de la taille du jeune homme, lui offrant une étreinte rassurante.

Tosh, de son côté, attendait le retour des quatre hommes, ne se doutant pas que le chasseur avait retrouvé son compagnon.

Mais quand elle les vit arriver, elle eut un petit sourire. Ianto et Jack vinrent la rejoindre alors que Castiel, soutenant toujours Dean pour marcher, suivait Owen à l'infirmerie.

Ils remontèrent tous les trois, une demi-heure plus tard, le médecin avait dû refaire les points sur la blessure à la jambe du chasseur.

Pendant ce temps, Ianto et Tosh avaient commandé leur dîner et attendaient le livreur au niveau de l'office de tourisme.

.

SPNTWSPNTW

.

Le repas se déroula dans une bonne ambiance, les deux invités à la base racontaient l'histoire de leur vie et leur rencontre aux membres de l'institut gallois. Au moment du café, Dean se laissa tenter quand il apprit que la boisson était excellente. En effet, elle avait bien meilleur goût que l'horrible café que faisait Bobby pour se maintenir éveillé quand il faisait des recherches pour leur chasse.

L'aîné des Winchester demanda à récupérer son portable et essaya de joindre son frère sur tous ses numéros, voulant de ses nouvelles et surtout l'informer qu'il était de retour. Cependant aucun ne répondait, le meilleur moyen pour le retrouver étant de retourner aux États-Unis.

Tous se séparèrent au moment du coucher, chacun regagnant leur chambre, qu'ils s'étaient appropriée depuis plusieurs mois, lorsque la faille ne leur laissait pas de répit. Les deux derniers regagnèrent une des nombreuses chambres de la base.

Alors que Dean fermait la porte, Castiel avait déjà retiré son trench-coat et le posait sur une chaise, il enleva sa veste de costume et sa cravate. C'est ce qui avait surpris le chasseur en retrouvant son ange : sa Grâce s'était reconstituée, l'avait soigné et surtout, il était redevenu cet ange en trench-coat comme à leur première rencontre.

Le chasseur embrassa son ange, passant ses bras autour de sa nuque, tandis que l'ange enserrait sa taille. Il entraîna ensuite Cas vers le lit.

Quand Dean s'allongea, le céleste vint le retrouver rapidement et ouvrit ses bras pour que le chasseur puisse s'y caler. Sa tête posée sur son épaule, il s'endormit rapidement, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Sa vie allait pouvoir changer, il voulait arrêter de chasser, essayer de mener une vie normale avec Castiel, sans avoir tout le temps, une menace sur le dos. Il voulait réitérer l'expérience qu'il avait eue avec Lisa et son fils Ben, tout en sachant que cette fois, son frère serait vivant.

.

SPNTWSPNTW

.

Le lendemain, Jack et les autres membres de Torchwood étaient en salle de réunion, à discuter en attendant leurs invités.

.

_ Je pense que l'on doit revoir l'organisation de cet institut, commença Jack.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Owen.

_ J'ai discuté un moment avec Dean hier soir, et il m'a dit qu'il voulait arrêter la chasse.

_ Tu penses lui proposer de venir bosser avec nous ? demanda la Japonaise.

_ Oui, il a une bonne expérience du terrain, étant donné ce qu'il faisait.

_ C'est vrai qu'une personne de plus ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, remarqua Owen.

_ Je pense plutôt que ce serait deux membres de plus, mais il faudrait leur en parler avant. Mais je voudrais connaître votre avis avant, dit le leader.

_ Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, dit Ianto, resté silencieux jusque-là.

_ Je suis d'accord, dit Tosh.

_ Moi aussi, dit Owen.

_ Très bien, je leur proposerais plus tard.

.

C'est à ce moment-là que Dean et Castiel choisirent pour entrer dans la salle de conférence.

.

_ Salut, bien dormi ?

_ Salut, oui merci. J'aurais juste une question, vous n'auriez pas des vêtements propres ? J'aimerais bien en changer et prendre une douche, dit Dean en montrant l'état de ceux qu'il portait actuellement.

_ On doit bien avoir ça, en bas, dit Ianto. Je te montrerais après.

_ J'ai repensé à notre conversation d'hier, et si vous le souhaitez tous les deux, vous pouvez rester parmi nous, leur proposa Jack.

_ De bosser avec vous ? demanda le chasseur. Pourquoi pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Cas ?

_ Je te suivrais quoi que tu décides, dit l'ange, un sourire sur les lèvres.

.

Dean lui sourit en retour avant de se retourner vers le leader.

.

_ Avant de vous rejoindre, je voudrais prévenir mon frère de mon retour et récupérer ma voiture.

_ Est-ce que tu as pu le contacter ? demanda Castiel.

_ Non, il ne répond pas. Les numéros ne sont plus attribués.

_ Il va falloir le localiser alors ?

_ Oui.

_ Je peux t'aider, dit Tosh. Ça va être facile avec toutes ces caméras de surveillance, mais ça risque de prendre du temps.

_ Merci Tosh.

_ Pourquoi veux-tu récupérer ta voiture ? Tu pourrais en trouver une autre ici, demanda Owen.

_ Parce que c'est son bébé, répondit Castiel. Je n'avais jamais vu un humain autant s'accrocher à un bien matériel.

_ C'est vrai, mais j'y tiens énormément et c'est tout ce qu'il me reste de mon père.

_ Ah, désolé. C'est quoi comme voiture ?

_ Une Impala de 1967, répondit Dean, les yeux brillants. Noire.

_ C'est vrai que c'est une belle voiture, dit Ianto, penché sur un écran d'ordinateur après une recherche sur le Net.

_ On devrait pouvoir la faire venir par avion, dit Jack.

_ Il ne faut pas que le coffre soit ouvert.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda la jeune femme.

_ À cause de son contenu.

_ C'est là que tu ranges tout ton équipement ? demanda le médecin, tout aussi curieux que sa compagne.

.

L'Américain acquiesça.

.

_ Merci Jack.

_ On va faire le nécessaire, promit Jack.

_ Comment est-ce que l'on va retourner aux États-Unis ? Je te rappelle que tu n'aimes pas l'avion.

_ C'est vrai, ben, on ne va pas avoir le choix, grimaça le chasseur à la remarque de son ami.

_ Je n'ai jamais pris l'avion auparavant.

_ Parce que tu es un ange ?

_ Oui, répondit le concerné.

_ Vous avez des papiers pour prendre l'avion ? Remarqua Tosh.

_ J'en ai, mais ce sont des faux… Et ils sont dans le coffre de l'impala. Mais pas Cas.

_ Je peux vous aider pour les papiers, dit Ianto. Un ami me doit un service.

_ Merci Ianto, dit le jeune homme.

_ Tu n'as pas de nom de famille ? demanda le Gallois en regardant Castiel.

–…, le regarda l'ange, en retour, ayant encore un peu de mal avec toutes les notions humaines.

_ Novak, dit Dean. C'est bien celui de ton véhicule ?

_ Oui.

_ Donc, tu seras Castiel Novak.

.

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes à discuter, peaufinant les détails de cette expédition.

Le Gallois indiqua ensuite l'emplacement des douches et où il pouvait trouver des vêtements de rechange.

.

SPNTWSPNTW

.

Rapidement, Dean et Castiel prenaient leurs marques à la base, se rapprochant doucement l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient commencé les interventions. Le Winchester s'était frotté à un Weevil d'un peu trop près, se rendant compte que ces créatures étaient féroces. Il avait pourtant connu des affaires et des monstres de toute sorte, mais rien de vraiment comparable à ces bêtes à tête de loup, n'hésitant pas à sortir en plein jour des égouts pour aller chercher à manger.

Un matin, alors que le SUV n'avait pas réussi à démarrer et qu'Ianto était prêt à appeler le garagiste pour qu'il vienne le chercher, Dean s'était proposé pour y regarder. Deux heures après le véhicule d'intervention fut réparé. Toute l'équipe avait apprécié son aide.

C'est de cette manière-là que Dean et Ianto avaient aménagé un des nombreux espaces souterrains vides du Hub en garage. Il y avait en effet la place de faire circuler les voitures entre le parking et ce nouvel endroit désormais animé.

L'aîné avait été ravi de s'investir de ce projet avec le Gallois et Castiel lui avait fait remarquer qu'il ressemblait à un gosse un matin de Noël.

L'ange, de son côté, découvrait avec Tosh, les nombreuses créatures qui avaient traversé la faille. De ses deux millénaires d'existence, il ne s'était jamais rendu compte de ce que la planète hébergeait, en plus des autres monstres qu'il avait rencontrés. Il aimait aussi partager ses histoires avec Jack, ces deux hommes venant d'ailleurs, s'entendaient très bien.

Les deux nouveaux membres se découvraient également d'une autre manière. Ils ne connaissaient rien à l'amour, qu'il soit physique ou qu'il soit question de sentiments.

L'année que Dean avait vécue avec Lisa, le jeune homme ne l'avait pas vraiment aimé ou du moins, comme elle l'aurait souhaité. Elle l'avait juste aidé à garder la tête hors de l'eau et à tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite à Sam.

Les recherches pour retrouver son frère avançaient bien et ils étaient sur sa trace, ils l'avaient repéré à Kermit au Texas. Ils attendaient les papiers de Castiel, qu'Ianto devait récupérer d'ici quelques jours.

.

SPNTWSPNTW

.

Trois jours plus tard, à la réunion du matin.

.

_ J'ai récupéré tes papiers Castiel. Mon ami me les a apportés hier.

_ Merci beaucoup Ianto.

_ Super, donc on part demain comme c'était prévu ?

_ Oui, tout est prêt.

_ Vous arriverez à San Antonio, de là vous pourrez y louer une voiture pour aller jusqu'à Kermit, leur dit Tosh.

_ Ok et pour le retour ? demanda Castiel.

_ L'avion vous récupérera au Winkler County Airport. C'est un petit aéroport qui appartient à Unit et de là, ils vous ramèneront à Cardiff.

_ Cela me paraît bien, dit Dean.

.

La réunion se termina rapidement et la journée se déroula dans le calme. Les alertes des derniers jours s'étaient stoppées et même les Weevils restaient dans les sous-sols de la ville.

Le lendemain matin, toute l'équipe se rendit à l'aéroport pour accompagner les deux hommes. Alors que Dean et Castiel se rapprochaient de l'avion, le chasseur commença à angoisser, se rappelant qu'il détestait ce moyen de transport.

Une fois à bord, assis à leur place, Dean sortit son lecteur MP3, Tosh lui avait conseillé de penser à autre chose pendant le vol et c'est tout naturellement qu'il avait pensé à la musique qu'il avait dans l'Impala.

Il avait serré la main de Castiel pendant le décollage, il ne l'avait pas lâché de tout le vol. Prenant une oreillette chacun, ils avaient écouté la musique, savourant ce moment.

Le vol se déroula sans encombre et c'est un peu plus serein que l'aîné monta dans le second avion, celui qui les conduirait de New York à San Antonio.

Arrivés à destination, ils trouvèrent rapidement la gare routière où ils purent prendre la voiture de location qu'ils avaient réservée. C'est cette partie de leur voyage que Dean préféra, il aimait conduire. Se rendre d'un état à un autre pour résoudre une affaire, il adorait ça.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un motel après avoir fait la moitié du trajet qui les amènerait à Kermit. Après un dîner dans le snack du coin, les deux hommes retournèrent dans leur chambre.

Alors que la porte se referma, Dean se rapprocha de Castiel, collant son torse contre son dos. Celui-ci se retourna dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

Il le guida vers le lit, puis le bord du lit avant de s'asseoir sur ses cuisses. Il continuait de l'embrasser, ne décollant ses lèvres des siennes que pour reprendre une bouffée d'air.

Dean avait déplacé ses mains sur les hanches de l'ange, avant de les remonter pour lui enlever son trench-coat. Il poursuivit en déboutonnant la veste de costume qui retrouva le manteau au sol.

Castiel n'était pas en reste, il aida le chasseur à retirer son cuir et sa surchemise verte, qu'il adorait parce que la couleur s'accordait avec celle de ses yeux.

Il sentait les mains de son ami tirer sur sa chemise pour la sortir du pantalon, avant de passer ses mains en dessous, touchant sa peau, lui provoquant des frissons.

Il quitta sa bouche le temps qu'il retire son tee-shirt avant de recommencer à l'embrasser. Puis les lèvres de Dean descendirent dans son cou.

Ses mains glissèrent sous la ceinture du pantalon de Castiel, continuant leur descente vers l'élastique du boxer, caressant la peau au passage, faisant frissonner le corps de l'ange.

Défaisant la braguette, il le releva le temps que le vêtement glisse le long de ses jambes, dont il se débarrassa rapidement avec ses chaussures.

Au lieu de se rasseoir sur les cuisses de Dean, il l'aida à s'allonger sur le lit et se coucha sur lui. Sa bouche se posa sur les lèvres du chasseur avant de descendre dans son cou, soufflant sur sa peau, le faisant soupirer.

Ses mains n'étaient pas en reste, il les faisait glisser le long des côtés du torse de son ami.

.

_ Cas, arrête, s'il te plaît.

_ Tu n'aimes pas ? demanda-t-il en se redressant vers son visage.

_ Si, si, mais ça chatouille et je les crains.

_ Ah…, tu veux dire comme ça, dit-il en souriant avant de remonter ses mains, leur faisant faire le chemin inverse, avant de descendre à nouveau vers le bas de son torse.

_ Ah, ah, non

_ J'ai trouvé un point sensible chez le grand Dean Winchester, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

_ Attends, tu ne perds rien pour attendre, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

.

Dean inversa leurs positions et fit subir le même traitement à Castiel, qui se tordait autant que lui sous ses doigts.

.

_ On dirait que tu as le même point sensible.

_ C'est bon, tu as gagné, l'implora l'ange pour qu'il arrête.

_ Ok, dit-il en l'embrassant.

.

Le céleste fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à la ceinture du pantalon de l'aîné, la défit avant de faire subir le même sort au bouton du jean et de le faire glisser le long des jambes de Dean qui s'en débarrassa, l'envoyant un peu plus loin dans la pièce.

Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit, Dean se couchant sur l'ange. Ses mains descendirent vers son bas ventre, ses doigts se glissant sous l'élastique du boxer, caressant le sexe, avant de lui enlever. Ses lèvres embrassaient son cou avant d'aller titiller un bouton de chair, puis l'autre. Castiel gémissait sous les caresses du chasseur, ses doigts se perdant dans les cheveux de son amant.

Puis l'ange inversa leur position d'un mouvement de hanche, se retrouvant sur Dean, reprenant ses lèvres, l'embrassant longuement. Il recommença ses caresses sur les côtés de son corps, cette zone qu'il savait maintenant sensible. Ses doigts s'attardèrent sur les pectoraux, jouant avec les boutons de chair, les faisant rouler sous ses doigts.

Descendant vers le bas-ventre, il retira le dernier morceau de tissu que portait encore son compagnon. Il remonta ensuite son visage vers celui du chasseur, l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de refaire avec ses lèvres, le parcours qu'il venait de faire avec ses doigts.

Il entendait l'aîné gémir, le sentait se tordre sous ses baisers, continuant sa lente descente vers le nombril dans lequel il souffla, un nouveau gémissement quitta la bouche de Dean.

Une de ses mains se saisit du membre de son compagnon et commença à le caresser, alors qu'il reprenait ses lèvres.

Voulant aussi procurer du plaisir à l'ange, le chasseur se saisit de son sexe et le massa au même rythme que Castiel caressait le sien.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se sentirent proches de la délivrance et les deux hommes accélérèrent le mouvement de leurs mains.

Ils jouirent ensemble, se répandant entre eux en de longs jets blanchâtres. Le céleste reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant.

.

_ Viens, dit Dean, en se levant et en entraînant l'ange vers la salle de bain.

.

Castiel le suivit, entrant à sa suite dans la cabine de douche où le chasseur avait déjà réglé l'eau qui s'écoulait sur son corps. Une fois qu'il fut dedans, il le saisit par les épaules, le plaquant contre la paroi avant de prendre ses lèvres.

Il se colla contre son corps, ne laissant pas de place pour que l'eau coule entre eux. Souriant contre sa bouche, il posa ses mains dans le dos de l'aîné, redessinant des arabesques sur ses flancs avant de les poser sur ses fesses.

Leurs membres se touchèrent, les électrisant alors qu'ils durcissaient de nouveau. De nouveaux gémissements emplirent l'espace restreint de la cabine de douche.

.

_ Est-ce que tu te sens prêt à aller plus loin ?

_ Je ne sais pas, je n'ai…

_ Ah oui, pardon, tu es un ange.

_ Et toi, veux-tu aller plus loin ?

_ Je n'ai jamais fait ça avec un ange… euh un homme je voulais dire.

.

Castiel hocha la tête, comprenant le ressenti de Dean par rapport à ce qui allait suivre ?

.

_ Arrête-moi, si tu ne veux pas poursuivre.

_ D'accord.

_ On serait mieux sur le lit.

.

Ils sortirent rapidement de la douche, se séchèrent et enveloppés dans une serviette, ils rejoignirent le lit.

Dean fit s'asseoir Castiel sur le bord du lit, s'installa sur les genoux de ce dernier et reprit ses lèvres. Ses mains se posèrent dans le bas de son dos, celles de l'ange trouvèrent leur place dans le cou du chasseur.

Défaisant sa serviette et la sienne, il l'aida à s'allonger. Il recommença à caresser le corps de son ange, ses mains passèrent de son cou, descendant vers son bas-ventre, maltraitant au passage les boutons de chair, qui se dressaient au contact de ses doigts.

Il tendit ensuite le bras vers la petite bouteille de lubrifiant qui était apparue sur la table de chevet. Il enduisit trois de ses doigts de gel et les amena vers l'intimité inviolée de son compagnon. Il en dessina le contour avant d'y introduire le premier doigt.

Le visage de Castiel se crispa à la gêne occasionnée. Dean essaya de le détendre en reprenant ses lèvres et l'embrassa passionnément.

Il recommença à bouger son doigt lentement, et dès qu'il sentit qu'il s'était habitué à sa présence, il en introduit un second, puis un troisième, touchant par moment la prostate de l'ange.

Les gémissements de Castiel l'encouragèrent à continuer. Estimant qu'il était suffisamment prêt, il retira ses doigts, son amant râla au vide qu'il ressentit.

Dean enduisit son membre de gel et le présenta à l'entrée de l'anneau de chair. Il le pénétra lentement, le laissant s'habituer à sa présence. Une fois, qu'il fut entièrement en lui, il commença à bouger. Augmentant ses va-et-vient, il touchait la prostate de l'ange à chaque coup de butoir. Castiel s'accrochait au cou de Dean, continuant de l'embrasser.

Se sentant au bord de la délivrance, le chasseur prit le membre de Castiel et le caressa au même rythme que ses va-et-vient, accélérant ses coups de butoir sur la prostate de son compagnon.

La jouissance les frappa en même temps, les laissant éreintés, mais heureux de s'être donnés l'un à l'autre entièrement.

Dean retomba sur le corps de l'ange, se calant dans ses bras, la tête sur son épaule.

.

_ Il faudrait penser à dormir, il nous reste de la route avant de retrouver ton frère.

_ Oui, allons-nous nettoyer avant.

.

Les deux hommes sortirent du lit et prirent une douche rapide, avant d'enfiler un tee-shirt et un boxer pour la nuit.

Dean se coucha le premier et ouvrit ses bras dans lesquels se cala Castiel, posant sa tête sur le torse de son chasseur. Son bras enserra sa taille et il s'endormit en entendant les battements de son cœur.

.

SPNTWSPNTW

.

Le lendemain, Dean se réveilla en premier et vit Castiel qui dormait, la tête sur son épaule. Il profita de ce moment pour l'observer. Il trouvait qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir été sauvé par cet ange. Il ne savait pas depuis combien il avait compris qu'il aimait cet homme, mais il était heureux d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un sur qui compter. Il était décidé à laisser la chasse de côté et espérait que Sam avait pris la même décision, ils avaient perdu trop d'êtres chers.

.

_ À quoi penses-tu ? lui demanda Castiel, regard océan contre regard émeraude.

_ À ce qui se passe depuis que l'on est arrivé à Cardiff.

_ Moi aussi, j'y pense et je trouve que nous avons de la chance de les avoir rencontrés.

_ Oui. Allons retrouver Sam et ensuite, on pourra retourner là-bas.

.

Ils se levèrent et s'habillèrent rapidement avant de quitter la chambre et de reprendre la route vers Kermit. Ils avaient encore plusieurs heures de trajet.

Une fois en ville, ils se rendirent dans le lieu où son frère se rendait tous les jours, ils en avaient déduit qu'il avait dû se trouver un boulot.

L'aîné des Winchester sut que son frère était toujours là, son Impala était garé sur le parking. Il décida d'attendre que son cadet sorte pour l'aborder. Il l'attendit donc avec l'ange, assis sur le capot de son bébé.

.

_ Bonjour Sam, dit le jeune homme.

_ Dean, c'est vraiment toi ? Où étais-tu ?

_ En restant trop près de Dick Roman, quand il a été tué, nous avons été envoyés au Purgatoire.

_ Si tu savais comme je suis heureux de te revoir, je ne savais pas où te chercher.

_ Nous sommes revenus, c'est le plus important, dit-il en enlaçant son frère.

_ Venez, tous les deux. Suivez-moi, dit-il en ouvrant la portière. Tu veux conduire ? proposa-t-il en voyant le regard de Dean se balader sur sa voiture.

_ Oui, répondit-il en saisissant les clés. Je vois que tu en as pris soin.

_ Je sais à quel point tu aimes cette voiture.

.

Il les guida jusqu'à une petite maison de banlieue, un peu en dehors du centre-ville.

.

_ Alors c'est là que tu vis maintenant ?

_ Oui.

_ Elle doit être spéciale pour que tu te sois rangé.

_ C'est vrai, mais je ne pouvais plus continuer sans toi. Toi aussi, je vois que tu as trouvé quelqu'un, dit-il en désignant Castiel qui était resté en retrait pour leur permettre de se retrouver.

_ Oui.

_ Je suis content pour toi.

.

Ils rentrèrent dans la maison et s'installèrent au salon, une bière à la main. Sam voulait tout savoir. Il écouta le récit de Dean et Castiel attentivement. Le cadet fut surpris lorsqu'il apprit qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à Cardiff et qu'ils avaient rejoint Torchwood.

.

_ Alors comme ça, tu retournes là-bas ?

_ Oui, on va tout reconstruire avec Castiel, dit Dean en se rapprochant de l'ange, lui prenant la main.

.

Geste qui n'échappa à Sam et qui sourit, heureux que son frère ait enfin quelqu'un. Même s'il connaissait la personne en question depuis longtemps.

Quand Amelia rentra le soir, elle fut surprise de voir que son compagnon n'était pas seul et elle se demanda qui pouvaient être ses amis.

.

_ Amy, je te présente mon frère Dean et Castiel.

_ Enchantée de vous rencontrer, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, sourit-elle.

_ Je suis heureux de te rencontrer moi aussi.

_ Est-ce que vous allez rester encore un peu ?

_ Nous ne voudrions pas nous imposer, dit Castiel en regardant Sam.

_ Non, pas du tout. Vous pouvez passer la nuit ici, il y a une chambre d'amis en bas.

_ D'accord.

.

Amy les laissa et se rendit à la cuisine, où elle fut vite rejointe par le cadet. Sam la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Elle lui sourit en retour avant d'attraper un verre à vin dans le placard et la bouteille, pendant que son compagnon attrapait d'autres bières dans le frigo.

Ils retournèrent ensuite au salon où les attendaient Dean et Castiel.

.

SPNTWSPNTW

.

Pendant ce temps, Dean s'était rapproché de Castiel, profitant de la courte absence de ses hôtes pour l'embrasser.

Sam les observait depuis la cuisine, il avait depuis longtemps compris qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus entre ces deux-là. La façon qu'ils avaient de regarder l'autre quand celui-ci avait le dos tourné et de changer de sujet quand il le remarquait.

Il avait accepté la relation entre son frère et l'ange. Ils méritaient chacun le bonheur après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé.

.

_ À quoi pensais-tu ?

_ À ce que nous avions traversé Dean et moi. Je suis heureux de l'avoir retrouvé.

_ Ils vont bien ensemble, tu ne trouves pas ?

_ Si, on pourrait dire qu'ils ont en mis du temps avant d'en arriver là.

_ Mieux vaut tard que jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Tu as raison, je t'aime, dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

.

Ils retournèrent ensuite dans le salon, après qu'Amelia ait appelé pour commander des pizzas, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre.

La soirée se déroula dans une bonne ambiance, Dean en découvrait un peu plus sur son frère et sa compagne, sur ce qu'ils avaient fait durant cette année. Mais ce fut l'histoire de leur rencontre qui plut le plus à l'aîné des Winchester.

D'un autre côté, Sam apprit comment Dean et Castiel avaient survécu au Purgatoire, comment il avait rencontré Benny. Le cadet fut surpris que son frère ait fait confiance à un vampire, mais dans un sens, il avait sauvé son frère et il aurait aimé le rencontrer pour le remercier.

Amelia en apprit plus, elle aussi, sur son compagnon, son lien avec sa famille dont il n'avait jamais beaucoup parlé, même quand elle l'entendait pleurer le soir, n'arrivant pas à faire le deuil du dernier membre de sa famille qu'il avait perdu.

Elle voyait le changement dans les yeux de Sam, maintenant que son frère se trouvait avec eux.

.

_ Je vais vous laisser, il faut que je sois en forme demain, j'ai une opération compliquée sur un chat. Bonne nuit.

_ Bonne nuit Amelia.

_ Merci Dean.

_ Bonne nuit Amy.

.

Après un dernier baiser à Sam, elle rejoignit la chambre à l'étage.

.

_ Elle est géniale, Sammy !

_ Merci.

.

SPNTWSPNTW

.

Dean et Castiel avaient passé deux jours superbes avec son frère et sa compagne. Il était l'heure de retourner à Cardiff.

Ils avaient dit au revoir à Amelia, la remerciant pour son accueil et sa gentillesse. « Mon frère a de la chance de t'avoir » lui avait dit Dean en l'enlaçant.

Sam les avait suivis jusqu'à l'aérodrome avec sa nouvelle voiture, étant donné que l'Impala faisait le voyage avec eux. Le trajet fit silencieux du côté des amoureux, Dean n'ayant même pas allumé l'autoradio.

Arrivés sur place, ils s'annoncèrent auprès du militaire au poste de contrôle, qui leur indiqua le chemin jusqu'à l'avion d'Unit.

Les deux voitures se garèrent près de l'appareil et ils sortirent des véhicules.

.

_ Bonjour, dit Dean à un des militaires présents. Je cherche le Colonel Mace.

_ C'est moi-même, vous devez être Dean Winchester, la nouvelle recrue de Torchwood.

_ Oui, j'aimerais savoir comment vous allez faire pour ma voiture. Le capitaine Harkness a dû vous en parler.

_ C'est vrai, donnez-lui la clé, il va s'en charger, dit-il en désignant un homme qui supervisait un chargement de caisses en bois.

_ Bien.

.

Sam et Castiel l'observaient, collés aux voitures, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers une autre personne. Le chasseur s'approcha de l'intendant désigné par le Colonel et lui expliqua la situation.

L'homme l'informa qu'il reviendrait le voir dès que les caisses seraient chargées, étant donné que leur destination n'était pas Cardiff, mais qu'ils y faisaient un détour pour les déposer.

.

_ Il faut attendre, il reviendra me voir pour la voiture, leur dit Dean alors qu'il était proche de son frère et de l'ange.

_ Ça me fait bizarre de me dire que tu vas partir loin.

_ À moi aussi, mais on pourra toujours communiquer par mail.

_ Oui.

_ Cela me semble normal, vous avez toujours été ensemble, leur dit Castiel.

_ Tu pourras toujours venir nous voir à Cardiff. Ne compte pas sur moi, pour reprendre l'avion de sitôt.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, on viendra vous voir.

_ Pourquoi pas à Noël ? Signala l'ange. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de fêter cette fête.

_ C'est une bonne idée Cas. Qu'en penses-tu Sam ?

_ Excusez-moi Monsieur, on va installer votre voiture dans l'avion.

_ Comment procède-t-on ?

_ Il y a deux rails qui sont installés pour que vous puissiez positionner les roues de la voiture. Ensuite on posera des sangles pour que cela ne bouge pas durant le voyage.

_ Je vous suis, dit-il en s'installant au volant de son bébé.

.

L'Impala fut rapidement dans l'avion et Dean surveilla de près l'intendant qui fixait des sangles sur son bébé. Il l'informa également que le départ était prévu dans dix minutes, le temps de finir le plein de l'appareil.

Le chasseur rejoignit son frère pour lui dire au revoir. Il lui promit de lui envoyer un mail à son arrivée à Cardiff. Ils resteraient en contact, s'écrivant le plus souvent possible.

Après une dernière étreinte, les deux frères se séparèrent et Sam prit ensuite Castiel dans ses bras.

.

_ Prends soin de toi et de mon frère, il en a besoin, même s'il ne le dit pas.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, prends soin de toi aussi Sam.

.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers l'avion et Dean lança un dernier regard à son frère, avant de disparaître à l'intérieur de l'appareil.

Les moteurs s'enclenchèrent et le pilote conduisit l'avion à la piste de décollage, sous l'œil attentif du Winchester qui remonta dans sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui.

Un avion militaire était beaucoup moins confortable qu'un avion de ligne, et Dean fut rassuré par l'absence de hublots. Il sortit son MP3 et en passa une oreillette à Castiel avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule.

Les dix heures de vol se déroulèrent sans encombre et les deux hommes prirent la nouvelle de leur arrivée au-dessus de Cardiff avec plaisir.

Jack et Ianto attendaient les deux nouveaux membres à l'aéroport privé de l'Unit. Ils ne savaient pas si le chasseur et l'ange auraient su retrouver le chemin de la base secrète. Ils connaissaient aussi l'aversion de Dean pour les avions et voulaient savoir si les vols s'étaient bien passés. Le Capitaine Harkness voulait aussi remercier son contact chez Unit de lui avoir rendu ce service en acceptant de ramener avec eux deux hommes et surtout le véhicule de l'un d'eux.

.

_ Bonjour, dit Castiel en les rejoignant près de la rampe de l'avion.

_ Tout s'est bien passé ? demanda le Gallois.

_ Oui, oui. Dean arrive, il surveille de près les hommes qui s'approchent de l'Impala.

_ Il l'aime vraiment cette voiture.

_ Oh que oui ! Où est Jack ?

_ Il a été remercier son ami.

.

Ils furent interrompus par un bruit de moteur qui démarre et le chef de la sécurité de Torchwood regarda le chasseur sortir le véhicule et admirer les belles lignes de cette américaine de collection.

Ianto salua Dean et rejoignit Jack qui l'attendait au volant du SUV alors que l'ange prit place aux côtés de l'aîné.

Le trajet jusqu'à la base ne prit qu'une demi-heure, la circulation étant fluide en fin de journée. Le chasseur eut, au début, un peu de mal avec la conduite à gauche, mais très vite, il s'adapta à ce nouveau mode de conduite, ce qui n'était pas du plus facile avec le volant à gauche, mais il se refusa à modifier la voiture pour qu'elle s'adapte aux autres véhicules.

À la base, Owen et Tosh attendaient le retour des nouveaux membres, mais ils étaient surtout très curieux de voir comment le Winchester avait aménagé sa voiture pour les chasses.

L'informaticienne avait fait des recherches Internet sur l'Impala de Dean pour voir où il pouvait cacher les armes, ses différentes recherches s'étant révélées infructueuses.

Par les caméras extérieures, ils virent arriver le véhicule d'intervention et celle de leurs amis. Ils se rendirent au garage pour les attendre.

Les portières refermées, le couple prit des nouvelles rapides des deux hommes, puis tous les regards se tournèrent vers Dean.

.

_ Très belle voiture, commenta Owen, faisant le tour du bébé du chasseur.

_ C'est vrai qu'elle a de belles lignes, elle fait un joli son, se souvint Ianto qui avait entendu le bruit du moteur lorsque Dean l'avait démarrée pour la sortir de l'avion.

_ Merci les mecs, ça me touche, sourit le propriétaire.

_ Alors ? demanda Tosh. Où ranges-tu les armes ?

_… Venez voir.

_ Elle a passé toute une journée à faire des recherches sur le sujet.

_ Ah bon, rigola Dean. Cela t'intriguait-il à ce point ?

_ Oui, avoua-t-elle, en baissant la tête. Ne le prends pas mal.

_ Pas du tout Tosh.

.

Il se rendit à l'arrière de la voiture et ouvrit le coffre. Quatre paires d'yeux étaient braquées sur lui, scrutant tous ses gestes.

Il souleva le fond du coffre et le cala avec son canon scié, dévoilant une belle collection de fusils, machettes, révolver, amulettes, fioles d'eau bénite, chapelet, sac de sel et une grande quantité de munitions : cartouches de sel, balles classiques et balles en argent.

.

_ Waho, fut le seul mot qui sortit des quatre bouches en même temps.

.

SPNTWSPNTW

.

Cela faisait trois semaines que les deux hommes étaient revenus à Cardiff, ils logeaient toujours dans leur chambre aménagée à la base.

Castiel et Dean s'étaient bien acclimatés à la vie dans la cité galloise. La conduite à droite n'était plus un problème pour l'ancien chasseur, même avec une voiture américaine. Il avait été hors de question pour Dean d'adapter son bébé en déplaçant le volant à droite.

L'ange avait même demandé à apprendre à conduire et c'était avec un plaisir non dissimulé que son compagnon lui avait appris les rudiments.

L'aîné des Winchester communiquait régulièrement avec son frère par mail, c'était plus simple que de s'appeler à cause du décalage horaire.

C'est de cette manière que Sam apprit que Castiel était devenu humain, qu'il n'avait plus de pouvoirs et que sa grâce s'était éteinte, puisqu'il n'était plus relié à ses frères et sœurs au Paradis. Cette nouvelle avait bouleversé l'ancien ange qui avait du mal avec sa nouvelle condition d'humain, mais il était bien entouré avec Dean et ses collègues à Torchwood.

Mais le plus gros changement dans la vie des deux derniers membres de l'institut gallois avait été l'acquisition d'un appartement. Cela s'était passé quinze jours plus tôt lors de la réunion du matin pendant laquelle les membres avaient pour habitude de prendre le petit-déjeuner ensemble.

.

_ Nous avons longuement discuté avec Dean et nous aimerions nous trouver un appartement à nous, ne plus loger sur la base.

_ C'est vrai, mais nous allons avoir besoin de votre aide, une nouvelle fois. On ne sait pas trop par où commencer, ni...

_ Ce qu'il n'arrive pas à dire, c'est par rapport à l'argent, continua Castiel.

_ Merci Cas, oui, c'est vrai que j'ai un peu de mal à ce niveau-là, je ne souviens pas vraiment de ma vie dans la maison de mes parents et mon père nous a appris à être discret quand nous sommes chasseurs : donc pas de compte à son nom, que des cartes de crédit frauduleuses.

_ Et moi, je n'y connais rien du tout.

_ J'ai une amie dans l'immobilier qui pourrait vous aider à trouver un endroit à vous.

_ Pour l'argent, ne vous en faites pas. Travailler pour la Couronne, au service de la Reine, ça paie plutôt bien, leur confirma Jack.

_ Merci beaucoup.

_ De rien les garçons, répondit la jeune femme.

.

Tosh avait une amie formidable, en effet Laureline leur trouva un bel appartement en une dizaine de jours : dans un immeuble neuf, au troisième étage, avec une immense baie vitrée donnant sur la Roald Dahl Plass et la baie de Cardiff. Il y avait de très belles pièces, dont deux chambres avec des salles de bain privatives. Ce serait parfait quand Sam viendrait pour Noël avec Amelia. Dean et Castiel signèrent les papiers de l'acquisition et emménagèrent tout aussi vite.

.

SPNTWSPNTW

.

Cela faisait cinq mois que Dean et Castiel avaient emménagé chez eux. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, ils avaient installé des protections discrètes comme du sel incrusté dans les plaintes autour de l'appartement. Un piège à démon a été peint au plafond avec une peinture qui ne se voyait que sous lumière ultra-violette.

L'hiver était arrivé au Pays de Galles et la neige couvrait la ville d'un manteau blanc, changeant totalement le paysage et la vue sur la baie.

Noël approchait, les fêtes de fin d'année étaient dans trois semaines. L'aîné des Winchester avait hâte de revoir son petit frère et sa compagne, qui viendraient passer quelques jours.

À la base de Torchwood, la faille était calme la plupart du temps, avec quelques activations de temps en temps, mais rien d'incontrôlable. Les Weevils préféraient rester dans les égouts, ils s'aventuraient très peu dehors à cause du froid.

Tosh profitait de ces accalmies pour peaufiner ses programmes de prévision de la faille et sa base de données sur les extra-terrestres. Owen l'aidait en complétant les informations biologiques avec ses recherches.

Ianto renseignait les visiteurs qui venaient à l'office de tourisme qui servait de couverture à la base secrète. Castiel était resté longtemps avec lui, l'écoutant conseiller les touristes sur les plus beaux endroits de son pays.

Maintenant, l'ancien ange s'occupait des archives à la place du Gallois, il avait rapidement compris son mode de fonctionnement. Dès qu'elles furent en ordre, il passait du temps à lire les anciens rapports et apprenait des choses sur cette institution et ses origines.

Jack passait du temps dans son bureau, entre les rapports à signer et les contacts avec Unit à Londres. Il était heureux de pouvoir compter sur son équipe, sa famille.

Quant à Dean, il s'occupait de son bébé dans le garage aménagé dans les profondeurs de la base. En effet, la voiture n'avait pas voulu démarrer un matin, et c'est fort ennuyé qu'il l'eût remorqué jusqu'à la base où il avait ensuite dû changer quelques pièces dans le bloc moteur, certaines étant toujours d'origine.

Il travaillait aussi sur les voitures de ses amis, la dernière en date étant celle de Toshiko. Sa voiture était tombée en panne alors qu'elle partait en week-end avec Owen à Swansea.

Malgré tout cela, Dean restait un chasseur et même s'il avait choisi d'arrêter cette vie, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de chercher une affaire, de surveiller les nouvelles.

Cela avait d'ailleurs été le sujet d'une dispute entre lui et Castiel, quand l'ancien ange l'avait surpris à faire des recherches sur une étrange série de disparitions et de meurtres.

To Be Continued ?

* * *

Alors, dites-moi tout ce que vous en avez pensé ?


End file.
